Quinn and Sam  Their Story
by lappers84
Summary: A Series of one shots depicting the love Quinn and Sam share with each other. Some will have angst, some drama, some comedy and romance and others just plain silliness.  Rated T just in case.


_A/N- _This is my attempt at a reconciliation fic for Fabrevans week. Basically a one shot – though I may write a few more (and since I have a habit of starting a story and not finishing it, I figure I'll try this for a bit.)

Also listening to Time of My Life on repeat on my iPod to help me write this – bit of inspiration couldn't hurt. Anyway enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>A few months ago Sam seemingly had everything going for him, he had quickly gained friends in glee club, even though it wasn't exactly cool – he still enjoyed being part of a close group that they had formed, he was also part of the Mckinley high football team and was quarterback, not only that since he transferred from an all boys boarding school he didn't exactly get much of an opportunity with the ladies, but one such girl came into his sights soon after he joined. Quinn Fabray.<p>

She was incredible, not only was she absolutely drop dead gorgeous she was strong too and after hearing about her bad sophomore year and getting pregnant he thought she was incredibly brave. He was attracted to her almost immediately and although he thought he messed up during their practice for the duets competition, by trying to kiss her – things steadily improved after a successful first date, her words not his, everything was great and she had even accepted his promise ring as a symbol of his love and he was sure she loved him back, until.

Finn Hudson.

His so called friend had tried to weasel his way back into her life by trying to get her to kiss him on Valentine's Day, she assured him that nothing had happened after her bout of mono, and claimed she had saved Finn's life – he may be dyslexic but he wasn't stupid, and despite wanting to believe her it was Santana of all people that convinced him otherwise.

He could still see the image of Quinn's face when he broke up with her; it haunted him to this day. But now his family was struggling through some really tough times and he had so much to think about, especially since he had picked up a job as a pizza delivery boy just to keep things going for his parents as well as having to look after his siblings whenever they were out looking for work.

He and Quinn had become a little closer again since she found out about his problems and helped him babysit when he had to work. Being around her again was difficult since he was certain he still loved her, but wanted for her sake to stay away, she was with Finn now and seemed to be happy.

He was snapped out of his thoughts, by the ringing bell. He had been sitting for an entire hour thinking about everything and barely paying attention to what was happening around him. Quickly grabbing his books and shoving them in his bag, he made his way out of the class room.

Ever since his the rumours from the Muckracker newspaper had made its way around the school he had been getting strange looks from everyone, some looked at him like he was a freak others just seemed to take pity on him. He didn't need pity; he just wanted people to act normally around him.

Sam made his way into the choir room, where he saw everyone was already there. Wandering over to an open seat he saw Quinn and Finn looking rather cosy on the opposite side, he hated seeing them together it always made him queasy how happy they looked, but he refused to do anything about it.

He did however notice her give him a smile as he took his seat; he tried to ignore it but couldn't help but return the smile, well as much of a smile as he could muster. She then giggled as Finn began kissing her neck, he looked away trying to focus on something else as Mr Shue entered the choir room and went straight to the whiteboard. He turned to the rest of glee club:

"Ok, guys for this week's assignment I want you to sing about forgiveness. We hear a lot of artists sing about sorrow or anger, but I want you to really think about what makes someone sing about the need to ask for forgiveness. You can either work in groups or on your own."

Everyone started to shuffle around as they got into groups. Sam just waited as he didn't really want to work with anybody; he looked around the room and saw that Quinn had instantly teamed up with Finn for the assignment. The session was over pretty quickly as he headed out the door.

"Sam" An angelic voice called after him, he turned to face her. "Do you need any help tonight?"

"No, I think I'm ok for tonight." Sam saw Quinn's face fall a little "Thanks anyway."

"Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow then." Quinn replied putting on as genuine smile as she could as Sam turned to leave.

* * *

><p>Later that night Sam was lying on his bed, well the motels bed but still the bed he slept in. He was thinking about the assignment Mr Shue had asked them to complete, it seemed perfect really as he hadn't really gotten the chance to tell Quinn that he had forgiven her for the incident. He knew it wasn't really her fault, sure he was angry and to be honest he may have been pretty rash to suddenly jump into a relationship with Santana. He mentally slapped himself, what was he thinking when he did that? He soon drifted off to sleep, with Quinn still on his mind.<p>

The next day was hardly much better than the previous, he woke up early to make sure that Stevie and Stacey were up and getting ready for school. His parents once again out and about looking for work. As he drove his siblings to school, Stacey turned to him.

"When will we see Quinn again?" Sam winced a little; even though they were closer now, every time he heard her name he kept seeing that image of her face when he broke up with her and the scene in the choir room.

"I'm not sure Stace, she's been really busy recently." He hated lying to his little brother and sister, but he wasn't being totally dishonest, he guessed she was in a way. Prom Queen, Finn, her mum.

"I miss her" Stacey replied a little sad.

"I know you do, I do too."

After dropping off Stevie and Stacey he made his way to school, still thinking about the assignment and whether he will even sing at all. Walking through the hallways he spotted Finn and Rachel hovering near one of the classrooms. Not wanting to involve himself he tried to ignore it as he shuffled around in his locker, unfortunately curiosity got the better of him as he sneaked a look at the pair. His jaw dropped slightly as he saw the unmistakeable scene of them flirting and hugging each other, Sam's fists immediately clenched. How dare he flirt with Rachel when he was still with Quinn, he was on the verge of giving them a piece of his mind when Quinn suddenly approached them after which Rachel had already moved on; Sam let it go, not wanting to cause a scene in public, he carried on putting his books away, as he saw out of the corner of his eye Quinn and Finn walking hand in hand down the hallway. Sam shook his head and carried on bottling up his feelings, once more.

* * *

><p>A few more days had passed and most of the Glee club had performed their pieces, including Finn and Quinn who performed a version of Mcflys 'Sorry's Not Good Enough', which he found slightly odd as firstly, although he didn't really follow bands like McFly he had heard the song before and he couldn't help notice that once again that Finn was sneaking looks at Rachel, for the second time he became irritated by this, unfortunately due to his focus on Finn he failed to notice that Quinn was giving him the same looks Finn was giving Rachel. As they ended the song the returned to their seats after the other glee members applauded them for their heart rendering performance, Sam continued to give Finn angry glances.<p>

He felt someone tap him on the shoulder, snapping him out of his glare. Turning his head he found Puck looking at him.

"You OK, dude?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, never better." He replied

"Man, you're a poor liar." commented the Mohawked bad boy.

"What the hell are you talking about?" almost yelling. Puck backed up a little in his seat from the reaction, before shaking it off.

"The way you're giving Hudson, the stink eye." Before he could respond Lauren cut in. "It's so obvious he still loves Quinn."

Puck turned back to him with a smirk on his face.

"Seriously dude?"

"Nothing's going on between Quinn and I" he replied just loud enough so Quinn couldn't hear him. "You know this man, I wouldn't do that."

"I can't believe you haven't noticed the looks she's been giving you the last couple of days." Puck quickly said before turning his attention back to Lauren.

Did Sam hear right, was Quinn really giving him looks? He decided to quickly take a glance at the pair seated at the far end of the choir room, but only saw the two of them looking pretty happy. Puck must have been seeing things; she was with her first love, why would she want to get back with him? He was the one who ended the relationship after all; he has no right to be with her again.

Before he can think about anything else Rachel had made her way to front of the room.

"So this song is for someone special, and it's rather a good song if you ask me." Rachel said as some people groaned at her arrogance. She turned to the band as she began her song.

_I've been so many places in my life and time_

_I've sung a lot of songs, I've made some bad rhyme_

_I've acted out my life in stages_

_With ten thousand people watching_

_But we're alone now and I'm singing this song for you._

As she sang this, it was now Rachel's turn to start sneaking glances at Finn.

_I know your image of me is what I hope to be_

_I've treated you unkindly but can't you see_

_There's no one more important to me_

_So darlin', won't you please see through me?_

_Cause we're alone now and I'm singing this song for you_

Even with Quinn beside him, Finn was seemingly enjoying the song and smiling at her. What the hell was he thinking? Sam was getting more annoyed.

_You taught me precious secrets of the truth withholding nothing_

_You came out in front, well baby I was hiding_

_But now I'm so much better with my words coming together_

_Listen to the melody cause my love is in there hiding_

_I love you in a place where there's no space or time_

_I love you for my life_

_Cause you the boy next door and a friend of mine_

_And when my life is over_

_Remember [x5]_

_When we were together_

_And I was singing this song for you_

_We were alone and_

_I was singing this song for you_

The glee club began to cheer and applaud at the song, as did Finn who looked over the moon. Sam couldn't take it anymore, he had to say something. Not wasting any more time he immediately stood up from his seat and stomped his way over to where Quinn and Finn were sitting.

"What the hell is you're problem man?"

"What?" Finn could only reply.

"You're with this wonderful, brave, gentle, sweet girl in Quinn and you're making googly eyes with Rachel, man you disgust me."

"What's it to you Evans, it's none of your business?" Finn snapped back. "It's my business because she's my friend and she means everything to me." Quinn began to blush at Sam's words; she couldn't believe he could still have this affect on her.

"Oh, come on its more than that isn't it, it's so obvious you still love her."

"SO WHAT IF I AM?" Sam finally snapped. Everyone in the room went quiet, as Sam realised what he just said. Even Quinn looked shocked at his confession.

"I knew it." He heard Mercedes whisper to Kurt.

He quickly left the room only hearing Mr Shues voice trying to call him back, but he ignored it and headed straight out towards the parking lot, so he could make a quick exit. Just as he reached his truck another voice stopped him.

"Is it true?"

He slowly turned to see the object of his affections leaning against the open door way, with a frown on her face.

"Is what true?" He replied pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"That you love me?" Sam just stood there looking at her, not knowing quite how to answer, there was still so much in the air between them, and the fact that they had become close again in recent weeks wasn't helping the matter. He took a deep breath.

"Yes, I still love you. In fact I don't think I ever stopped loving you, breaking up with you was one of the stupidest things I ever did" Quinn laughed under her breath as she slowly walked toward him. "I thought you hated me, for what I did to you, I know I deserved it."

"I never hated you Quinn, I was angry at you. You lied to me and you cheated on me, but I never ever hated you, these last few weeks have actually been good." As Quinn got closer to him he noticed she had a few tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry for everything Sam, I just got so confused; and you know Finn and I ended badly I just thought there was something still there."

"But wait I thought you wanted to be with Finn?" Sam asked a little confused by her apology. Quinn simply smiled and shook her head. "So did I, but when I was hanging around with you and you're siblings I realised I never stopped caring about you, Finn was my first love but you Sam Evans are my true love. Besides he's still in love with Rachel anyway."

"Quinn?"

"I love you Sam." Before Sam could say anything else, Quinn lifted her hands to his face and moving forward she gently kissed him on the lips, Sam quickly responded as he clamped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. Soon letting go, with the heads still touching; they just smiled at each other.

"Just so you know." Sam said still holding onto her.

"What?" Quinn replied with a smile still on her face.

"I forgive you."

With that that they snuck in another kiss as they headed back in towards the school hand in hand ready to face the music.

* * *

><p><em>AN_- So there it is the first mini Fabrevans story, I hope to bring a few more whenever I can. Some will be good, some may be bad, and some could be damn right awful (but hopefully not). Anyways stay tuned. :)


End file.
